


Against the Rules

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First attempt for a drabble.<br/>Same work posted in my  DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Rules

Loss was never foreign to him.  
The fear of it was already dealt with a long time ago.

> _**But now, his heart beats only for you.** _

And that is why no fucking rules will dictate him what to do, knowing every day might be your last -

> _**together.** _

"Aren't what we're doing against the rules?"  
You asked Levi, when you felt his hand suddenly wrap around yours as the two of you walk side by side to your table inside the mess hall.

"Tch. Shut it."

 

"Erwin."  
"Yes, Levi."  
"[y/n] and I will take the rest of the day off."

**Author's Note:**

> Levi and Erwin belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> And if there's a drabble rule (is there?) I've violated, I'm sorry. ^^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972299) by [jeneru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru)




End file.
